Sex on the Beach
by jstormluver11
Summary: Darren meets Marissa at a fan signing for Glee. Darren notices these piercing purple eyes staring at him, before he can talk to the person, she disappears. So after the event he goes chasing nursery rhymes. 5 months into the relationship, things get pretty serious, But has he bitten off more than he can chew, or will things remain Normal.


This is a Darren Criss/OC fan fiction, I do not know Darren Criss nor do I know any of the other members of the cast, I don't own the Glee Franchise or any of the characters. I write for the purpose of my own entertainment. please read and review.

Darren meets Marissa at a fan signing for Glee. Darren notices these piercing purple eyes staring at him, before he can talk to the person, she disappears. So after the event he goes chasing nursery rhymes.  
>5 months into the relationship, things get pretty serious, But has he bitten off more than he can chew, or will things remain Normal. <p>

"Darren, Where does this go?" I turned to see my oldest step daughter Jamie standing behind me with a box. "It does in the office sweetie." I said to the 7 year old, who carried the box into the office of our new house. I had just married her mother, I wanted to make a family for her 3 kids, Jamie 7, Jacoby 5, and Jessa 6 mo. I noticed my new wife had unpacked most of the boxes by dinner time, and was turning our house into a home. Since we had moved most of the day, and spent the rest of it unpacking, I ordered in pizza for dinner, trying to lighten the mood for Jamie who was having a hard time with the move. I understood her mindset, she had been born and raised in Modesto, and had to be pulled form her school, away from all her friends, and away from her biological fathers parents to move to San Francisco with her mom.

I watched my new wife carry our sleeping 6 month old to bed, then she came into our bedroom, to grab her night clothes. I was sitting on the edge of our bed, We had yet to consummate our marriage, I didn't know how to approach the subject, I know she has issues with sex because of her past relationship with Jessa's sperm donor. She has been putting it off for the last 3 days.

I think I'm going to surprise her tomorrow I know it's been a long ass day and it's going to be a hectic, getting the kids into school and still unpacking. I asked her as I laid, babe can we just lay down now the kids are all down and I could really use some cuddle time with my new wife. She turned around to me with a huge exhausted smile on her face. "Thank you so much Babe this move has been rough and you have been amazing" She crawled into bed. As she laid beside me I couldn't help to think how amazing she's going to feel. She's now wrapped into my arms as we doze off.

"MOM! We are going to be Late! this is echoing through my Dreams. I spring up into action. but by the time I got up and into the kitchen the 2 oldest kids were ready and heading out the door. I turned to see Marissa watching me. "I'm going back to bed, 6:00 is way to early for me." She said before walking down the hallway, I got the idea, it was a new day, and the 2 oldest were already headed for school. I followed my wife down the hall. I walked into the bedroom behind her, I slowly closed the door, I slid off my pj pants and then my boxers, Her eyes became as big as half dollars. "What are you doing?"  
>She asked me heading back towards the door, before catching her in one arm.<p>

"The baby is still sleeping Dear, we haven't even do anything since we have been married" I said calmly. I looked her in the eyes "We can take it really slow, a massage first perhaps trust me I would never want to hurt you". She stunned and pulled away. "Maybe later tonight but I don't want to keep having this conversation with you" She screamed. I grabbed at her again she rushed away. I followed her down to the bedroom pushed her to the bed and stripped her. I caressed her smooth skin as she fought me. "Marissa Now stop I've been patient I've been good, just once quit being selfish" I whisper into her ear.  
>She struggled under me, almost in a panic. "Darren get off of me." She said putting up a fight. I pushed my face into her neck, smelling the lavender from her bath gel the night before. She hadnt been with anyone since getting pregnant with Jessa, which meant , it might be a little rough at first, I was taking it as slow as I could possibly be, but smelling that lavender, I was rock hard, and it was painful. I slid my knee between her legs, or at least attempted to, She tensed up, and locked her knees together, looking up at me giving me the death glare. She placed her hands against my chest in an attempt to stop the inevitable. I pushed my mouth next to her ear. "I'm not Roger, I would never hurt you, but your struggling is hurting me, close your eyes, relax, don't think about what I'm doing." I said before placing my lips against her collar bone.<p>

"Darren this shit is not funny, you're hurting me now" she said head butting me. My eyes are watering and I feel something dripping from my nose I look down and I'm bleeding. My mind racing I place my hand on her thigh and push her legs apart and gently rub my rock hard cock against her slit and clit. "you are getting this either way so you can make it easier by just enjoying your loving husband being gentle or you can cry" I said. As I finished talking I slid my cock into her warm pussy as her lips fully wrapped around and my cock was engulfed so was my mind she felt amazing, I was gentle and slow but every time she whimpered or cried out I rammed it deep inside her. Caringly I said 'Marissa honey you're doing amazing you feel so good from thee inside" She growled and glared at me "shut up you Bastard I hate you" as she was telling me this I came deep inside and rolled over. "Thanks Hun now I'm going to nap before jessa wakes up"

I opened my eyes to Marissa standing over me, holding the cell phone. "Chords on the phone, he said you were suppose to be on set an hour ago, they are wondering if you were going to make it in today.  
>I rolled over and grabbed for my shorts on the floor. She turned away from me as I slid my shorts on. "You know sooner or later, you're going to have to get use to me. Shying away will only make things harder, you knew when we married that sex was open season." I said as I stood up.<p>

I rushed out the room as I was getting dressed, shit really wish I wasn't this late but oh well. I get to the door and see Jessa in the living room before leaving I pick her up and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy loves his baby girl and her siblings very much" After I set her down Marissa glared at me. "Marissa Dear Don't push me away" As I leaned in for a kiss. I jump into the car and left. On my way to work I was gleeful (punny Punny) I'm so glad today happened. I'm much more recharged and focused.

When I got there Chord ask if anything was wrong with Marissa, her voice sounded shaking on the phone. All I told him was we had finally constimated our marriage and she was nervous since the events of her abuser. Work after that basically went normal til I got a call from Marisssa telling me that Jamie had gotten into a fight at school already. "We need to do something Darren this is not a good start" she said worried. "Hunny I think I have an idea but you will have to talk about this at home" I said happily. I've known Jamie has been wanting a puppy for awhile so maybe this will be a very good time to introduce a new family member.

As I left worked I stopped by the book store for a book on doggies and doggie adoptions, hoping to invoke all good will to this idea. When I arrived home Jamie was in her room, She was grounded for the night, and in bed, Jacoby was asleep, and Jessa was laying on the floor on a blanket, she was just starting to doze off, I saw the kids suitcases sitting in the chair. I turned to see Marissa coming down the hallway with a suitcase of her own. She stopped with a deer in the headlights look. "Marissa, Whats going on?" I asked looking at the bags and back to her. "I'm leaving, you did the one thing that you promised me in the very beginning that you wouldn't ever do." She said turning away from me, grabbing the kids suitcases. I reached out to stop her, She backed away tripping over her suitcase, landing on her butt. She started laughing, but then stopped, pushing herself off the floor.


End file.
